cazadora y presa
by chica otaku 79
Summary: jamas creí llegar a estar donde estoy pero ya ven aquí estoy como un idiota mirando como mata a los de mi misma especie con una frialdad tenebrosa y una precisión macabra golpes limpios y certeros que ponen fin a la vida de su presa de vez en cuando recibe un golpe dándole a la presa la falsas esperanzas pero nadie ve lo que yo esa sonrisa macabra y ese brillo de diversión en sus
1. nuevo

jamas creí llegar a estar donde estoy pero ya ven aquí estoy como un idiota mirando como mata a los de mi misma especie con una frialdad tenebrosa y una precisión macabra golpes limpios y certeros que ponen fin a la vida de su presa de vez en cuando recibe un golpe dándole a la presa la falsas esperanzas pero nadie ve lo que yo esa sonrisa macabra y ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos es como un gato solo juega con su comida y eso me atrae demasiado para mi propio bien estar es decir ella es la cazadora...y yo soy una de sus presas

me levanté como todos los dias lista para el instituto me bañe y me cambie mi faldita roja tableada con mi camisa negra con botones negro y mi corbata roja realmente me sentía un poco incomoda el director naraku nos asia usar a todas este uniforme pero siempre me miraba descaradamente a mi empezaba a molestarme tenia pechos grandes algo que no me gustaba y la camisa junto a la corbata solo hacían se vieran mas y la falda era corta con un movimiento demasiado brusco se veía mas de lo que debía los muchachos no eran de ayuda todos babosos lujurioso

-kagomee te esperan-me termine de arreglar peine mi cabello azabache asta la cintura

-me lo ató o no me lo ato?- pregunte a mi misma lo deje suelto baje a mi sala y mi madre estaba en la puerta con su traje de trabajo

-aome te esperan afuera volveré por la noche tienes comida y dinero en la cocina puede venir cualquiera de tus amigos solo nada de fiestas y nada de muchachos-

-si mama-

-bien princesa-me beso la frente y se fue tome algo de dinero para luego ir a Mac conociendo a mis amigas era mas que seguro que iríamos tome mi mochila y salí cerrando la puerta baje las escaleras de mi templo y alado abia un camión de mudanzas bajaron una cama un mueble

-aome..-me gire encontrando a una castaña de ojos del mismo color el mismo uniforme que el mío

-sango-ella se aserco la saludé y miramos de nuevo el camión

-quienes se mudan-

-nose-miramos y tres jóvenes bajaron dos con el cabellos plateado uno el que parecía ser el mayor traía un traje negro con blanco su cabellos era plateado y largo estaba atado en una coleta baja traía lentes oscuros después un muchacho de cabello negro con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca sus ojos eran azules profundos y después el otro de cabello plateado traía pantalones negros y una camisa roja su cabello estaba suelto y era un poco mas largo que el mío tambien traía lentes negro un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

_No traen nada bueno.. _

Fue lo que mi mente me digo el peli plata menor miro en mi dirección no pensaba bajar la cabeza ya sabia bastante de hombres y no por agrado jamas debes mostrarte débil ante ellos jamas bajes la cabeza ante ninguno de ellos sostuve la mirada aunque tenia sus lentes como si hubiera leído mi mente se quito los anteojos de sol dejando ver dos orbes doradas parecían el mismo oro fundido contradictoria a esa observación su mirada era fría o al menos eso le parecía a mi esos,ojos se veían vacíos sin alma entrecerró los ojos

"solo ay pocas personas que demuestran su vacío mi niña jamas te acerques a esa clase de personas o mires directo a sus ojos es peligroso"

miro mas fijamente no iba a correr su mirada todo a nuestro alrededor se torno negro solo estábamos ese joven y yo en un momento pareció abalanzarse sobre emi dejándome ver dos marcas moradas que parecían grietas sus ojos eran de un azul y bordeados de rojo Tenia colmillos caminaba a paso lento asia mi en un intento de intimidarme lo sabia mostraba sus colmillos y tronaba sus manos con ahora garras

"les encanta el reflejo del terror en tus ojos se alimentan de eso si llegases a encontrarte con una persona asi no de muestres miedo no dejes que te intimiden probablemente solo estará jugando con tu mente estarás sola en un lugar completamente negro solos tu y esa persona"

el muchacho comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mio

"no intentes razonar no hables calma tu ímpetu y tranquiliza tu corazón son asesinos a sangre fría"

-no me temes?-su vos salio ronca y sin emoción mi corazón comenzó una loca carrera

"les gusta ver el terror reflejado en tus ojos no dejes que te intimide seguro lo intentara no intentes razonar no las escuchan calma tu corazón"

respiro casi inaudiblemente mi corazón comenzó a calmarse

Esa niña seria un buen juguete la mire esperaba que bajara su mirada o su cabeza siempre pasaba lo mismo pero no ella sostuvo la mirada me quite los lentes de sol mis ojos de un hermoso dorado pero tan vacíos nunca fallaban una ves mas me sorprendió mirándome es mas entrecerró sus ojos mirándome mas fríamente era terca tanto como yo o mas

-que haces?-pregunto mi hermano

-esa mocosa-

mi hermano miro en un instante todo se volvió negro la mire ella seguía ay pero todo lo demás había desapareció la escuche rugir a la bestia quería jugar con esa humana que se veía realmente suculenta porque no la quebraría por dentro se mostró ante la muchacha simulando que se arrogaba sobre ella pero ni se movió el demonios estaba fuera comenzamos a caminar hacia ella mostrábamos los colmillos y tronábamos nuestras garras pero nada no pudimos ver el terror en sus ojos y ahora que lo pensaba no la abia visto bien y me arrepentía ese uniforme hacia resaltar sus pechos los cuales eran grandes no en exceso esa falda dejaba a la vista unas largas y torneadas piernas su piel era nívea su cabello de un color negro azulado sus ojos eran marrones parecían chocolate fundido sus fracciones eran de niña aun pero a ella realmente le quedaba

-no me temes?-

sonreí al escuchar como su corazón comenzaba una loca carrera pero luego comenzó a tranquilizarse daba vueltas alrededor de ella tenia una muy bonita espalda lo sabia por aquellos camisa negra la falda roja dejaba ver un buen trasero y la corbata roja solo resaltaba su busto su cuello era blanquecino y se veía realmente delicioso

-dime..-

susurre muy cerca de su oído y su cuello le di una mirada fugaz y se me iso agua la boca ahora que olía de cerca su olor era dulce miel sakuras y agua jamas había sentido un fragancia asi

-que perfume usas?-me golpee mentalmente

-no uso perfume-su vos salio sin emoción mordí mi labio inferior sin perfume su fragancia natural

-no te voy a matar vas a ser mi amante-otra bofetada es que estoy loco

-inténtalo-su vos sonó a desafío cuando estaba por contestar todo volvió a la normalidad vi como se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar con su amiga que miraba con recelo a miroku quien sonreía con arrogancia

-valla muchachas-digo sesshomaru mirando en su dirección-les sostuvieron la mirada a ambos-miro a miroku

-valla carácter el de la castaña-digo miroku sobándose la mejilla

-que le tocaste?-

-el trasero y me abofeteo-

-y tu inuyasha?-mire a sesshomaru un instante antes de que una suave brisa me trajera la fragancia de la humana sonreí al sentir el olor de algunos sujetos iguales a nosotros ja no duraran ni tres minutos

-prepárense deben hoy irán al instituto-

-sabes que me parece totalmente innecesario-dije con desgano

-si-me digo con una sonrisa burlona

Entramos en el dichoso instituto todas las chicas nos miraban a miroku a mi estupidos sacos de sangre todos estábamos en patio listos para saludar cuando la vi y estaba mas que asombrado era ella y estaba sin un rasguñó sana pero si cuando oli eran mas de 5 los que estaban cerca un hombre de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos la miro descaradamente y sonrió con lujuria me dio asco ese hombre con esa belleza que desperdicio pero después vi como ella apretaba sus puños y balbuceaba algo que gracias a mi refinado oído pude escuchar

-idiota lujurioso le arrancaría los ojos-wau que carácter atrás de ella estaba la castaña

-bien alumno-comenzó el sujeto de cabello negro-hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos-

Todos comenzaron a murmurar

-inuyasha miroku pasen al frente-

comenzamos a caminar y todas soltaron un suspiro cuando estuvimos al frente vi la mirada achocolatada de la joven de hoy me inspeccionaba

-se lo que eres-digo en un susurro que por supuesto llegue a escuchar y yo sonreí

-entonces ten cuidado-ella sonrió de lado y movió su pie la falda se movió levemente y pude ver un destello plateado y una afilada punta mi sonrisa se borro

-yo soy la cazadora...-sonrió mas ampliamente-tu eres mi presa-y todos comenzaron a ir hacia sus salones

Continuara...


	2. la cara del diablo

Inuyasha se quedo tildado mientras los alumnos entraban a sus aulas no podía quitarse el resplandor de aquella daga tan cuidadosamente guardada..claro ahora entendía todo por eso ella no tubo miedo cuando nos aislé a lo primero pensé que podría ser alguna desquiciada que no le temía a la muerte pero ella para mi raza significa la muerte aunque jamas había visto una cazadora

Narradora..

Miroku: inuyasha que sucede?-

pregunto miroku alarmado por su amigo inuyasha seguía viéndola como su falda se mecía hasta que desapareció entre toda la gente

Inuyasha: llama a sesshomaru dile que tenemos al menos una cazadora-

miroku abrió los ojos de impresión cuando digo una

Miroku: un cazador querrás decir-

antes de que inuyasha hablara una voz ronca llamo su atención

Naraku: bien alumnos yo soy naraku su director síganme los llevare a donde les darán sus horarios-siguieron al hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos caminaron hasta que llegaron a una puerta que decía

"comité de bienvenida"

Entraron y se encontraron con una atractiva mujer de negros y largos cabellos y ojos color chocolate

?: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es kikio-digo secamente por el olor ambos supieron que era como ellos

Inuyasha: dejémonos de estupideces dime cuantos cazadores son-

las hojas que kikio tenia en su mano cayeron al piso mientras se giraba bruscamente

Kikio: cazadoras querrás decir?-

Miroku: una mujer que nos caza ja no te ofendas pero eso sería imposible son muy delicadas-

Pov inu...

Un exquisito olor a sangre llego a mi olfato se me hacia agua la boca

Kikio: si precisamente eso las ase letales-

Kiko estaba mirándonos con un brillo macabro

Miroku: no te creo-

Kikio: bien quieren ver síganme-

con nuestra velocidad en menos de tres segundos estábamos en la azotea alado había un callejón oscuro

Kikio: miren-

Nos acercamos y sorpresa(sarcasmo)la peli negra estaba parada con un corte en su muñeca aspire fuertemente o por dios ese delicioso olor era el de su sangre maldita sea

Kikio: un paso en falso y serás decapitado-

mire y varios se acercaban hacia ella sigilosamente ella estaba con los ojos cerrados

Aome: Algún día este país justicia tomará y el enfado de la gente no se evitará si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá no debes preocupar, la culpa mia será apresurate, mi ropa te quedará tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás todo estará bien tu y yo somos similar nada me pasará y ya no debes de llorar-su olor cambio a uno mes lado con tristeza

Kikio: aome..-

susurro kikio la mire algo escondía

Inuyasha: algo que quieras decirnos-

Kikio: como que?-

Inuyasha: la conoces verdad? como si es una cazadora pudieron o son amigas? Y porque es una mujer no sirven para eso-

ella frunció el seño

Kikio: cuando terminen de ver se los diré-

Mire como los sujetos se abalanzaban sobre ella pero en un instante todo el suelo se tiño de rojo mientras 4 cuerpos caía decapitados y soltaban gran cantidad de sangre 5 mas se acercaban asia ella

1: maldita te matare-

El sujeto se arrojo sobre ella pero ella salto esquivándolo callo detrás de el sujeto sus brazos apoyo sus en la espalda del tipo y empezó a empujar hasta que se escucho un

Crack

seguido de mas sangre le había sacado ambos brazos con gracia y delicadeza movió su espada atravesando y cortando a los sujeto uno estaba saltando casi estaba por donde estábamos nosotros pero un látigo negro sujeto su pie mire como saltaba con gracia y en un movimiento impulso al sujeto contra el piso se escucho el sonido del cuerpo al impactar contra el piso y los huesos al romperse y otra vez el ruido del líquido carmesí caer al piso ella estaba parada von la espada al hombre que goteaba sangre agitó la espada y todo desapareció tanto la sangre como los cuerpos estaba por salir del callejón cuando freno

_me habrá visto?_

Me pregunte la espada se volvió un arco y disparo detrás de ella dándole justo entre los ojos a uno de los sujetos que estaba por atacarla la sangre que tenia en el rostro no había desapareció se volteo y su cabello se movió con la brisa se acerco con lentitud al ultimo cuerpo y su rostro con su ropa y desapareció de aquel callejón hablando masacrado a 9 sujetos como yo se fue y tubo la gracia de limpiarse con la ropa de una de sus víctimas

Kikio: sigues pensando que los cazadores son mejores?-

Kikio miraba burlona a miroku que parecía en shock

Inuyasha: los cazadores no masacran así es decir

Kikio: eso es lo que las hace letales no muestran emoción y si no estuviera por tocar la campaña abría jugado un rato con ellos cortando miembro tras miembro son sádicas

Inuyasha: dinos que paso entre ustedes se nota que son o por lo menos en algún momento fueron amigas-

Era más que ovio por la mirada nostálgica de kikio hacia ella

Kikio: esta bien nosotras...

Flash...

Kikio: kagome porque ya no me hablas soy yo kikio una de tus mejores amigas-se giro y empujó a kikio quien callo sentada no había nadie en el patio estaban ellas solas

Aome: no...una...una persona como tu no puede ser mi amiga-

grito con lagrimas en sus ojos

Aome: maldita chupa sangre por ustedes perdía todo no me queda nada no te vuelvas a acercar me escuchaste yo soy la cazadora a partir de ahora y ustedes son mis presas no tendré piedad como ustedes no lo tuvieron con ellos-

Kikio: yo no ise nada de que demonios hablas-

Aome: me repugnas juro que me vengare aunque cada gota de mi sangre se pierda por hacerlo lo are y si ahora no te mato es por la amistad que en algún momento tuvimos y ese fue mi error haberme amigado con una chupa sangre despreciable como tu-

Kikio: dijiste que me aceptabas aquella vez tu...tu dijiste quererme aunque sabias lo que yo era me salvaste de haberme suicidado..-

Aome: debí haber dejado que te arrojaras al vacío no vuelvas a acercarte-

Fin flash...

Miroku: chupa sangre?-

Kikio: si...-

Miroku: esa estupida no sabe lo que nosotros sufrimos por ser lo que somos-

Kikio: ella a sufrido mas de lo que nosotros abríamos sufrido-

Saco su teléfono y mostro una foto de ella junto a aome los ojos de aome brillaban con felicidad e inocencia parecía una niña su sonrisa era cálida capas de derretir cualquier corazón

Kikio: díganme ven algo diferente no es verdad?-

Digo con tristeza

Inuyasha: su mirada en la foto tiene un brillo de inocencia y felicidad y sonreía cálidamente

Miroku: se lo creen es mentira...-

Kikio: no lo es ella es la hija del cazador higurashi-

Miroku: el mejor cazador del Japón-

Kikio: a pesar de eso ella y su padre evitaron que me suicidara...-

Inuyasha: si eran cazadores porque te salvaron?-

Kikio: el padre de aome solo mataba a los vampiros malos por eso digamos que los demás caza vampiros no los querían y oviamente algunos vampiros tampoco-

Inuyasha: y que paso con aome?-

Kikio: mataron a toda su familia delante de ella violaron a su madre y hermana frente a ella para después chuparles la sangre y desmembrarlas y a su padre y hermano mayor los torturaron y después se los comieron delante de ella tenia 15 años...-

Inuyasha: y la foto de cuando es?-

Kikio: teníamos 12 años...cuando pazo lo de su familia tenia 13 se la llevaron la torturaron y violaron recién volvió a los 16 y cuando volvió su mirada era vacía y macabra nunca volvió a sonreír y...y...-

Inuyasha: y? Que?-

Kikio: si quieren saber que tan sádica puede ser busquen en internet la masacre del 22 ay imágenes sin censura yo e dicho demasiado me voy y cuide de no tiene piedad con nadie aunque sigue el ejemplo se su padre a y...no confíen a nadie absolutamente nadie y sobre aome-

Bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños

Kikio: hoy conocieron la cara del diablo y el que sea mujer y se vea delicada no la vuelve débil para nosotros su simple presencia seria como tener a la muerte enfrente

Continuara...


	3. recuerdos dolorosos

?: cazadoras?-pregunto como por quinta vez desde que llegaron

Miroku: deberías verla sesshomaru realmente es sádica apoyo sus pies en la espalda de uno de los vampiros y empujó le arranco los brazos a otros 4 los decapitó-

Miroku narraba como si estuviera contando una historia de terror y sesshomaru escuchaba atento y serio mientras inuyasha estaba en su habitación aburrido mirando por la ventana había intentado buscar en internet lo que kikio le digo pero no había internet

Pov inu...

Miraba por la ventana la gran enorme enredadera que nos separa a de la cazadora

Crack.

El ruido de la madera me llamo la atencio venia del otro lado

Inuyasha: y si salto y espió por arriba de las plantas?-

Flash..

Kikio: un paso en falso y serás decapitado-

Fin flash...

No valoraba mucho mi cabeza y entonces lo vi un agujero pequeño pero gracias a mi vista pude verla tenia una vara con la que le estaba matando a mas vampiros? Con una vara? Se movía tan grácilmente que parecía estaba bailando valet giro a la izquierda levanto una de sus piernas y golpeo a unos de los vampiros arrojándolo con fuerza hacia atrás demasiada para una simple mujer humana el vampiro que había salido volando choco con otro cayendo ambos al piso su mirada cambio radicalmente a una macabra y divertida dibujo una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos la vara de su mano se rompió de la nada ambos vampiros estaban parados ella tomo la mitad de la vara y la arrojo atravesó el pecho de ambos y se clavó en un árbol atrás con ambos corazones atravesados reprimí un jadeo de sorpresa eso era precisión saco la misma espada que hoy y decapito a los dos que quedaban cuando no había nadie y los cuerpos junto a la sangre la rodeaban callo de rodillas con la cabeza gacha sujetando a los lados de su cabeza

Aome: lo siento no..no..yo-

Pareció recobrar la compostura si es que la tenia pero me sorprendió ver como rezaba delante de los cuerpos haciendo desaparecer todo eso había echo en el callejón y se encaminó adentro

Inuyasha: valla loca-

Camine hasta mi cama debía descansar apoye mi cabeza en la almohada y no tarde mucho en caer preso del sueño

"sueño"

?: mami mami mira lo que te traje- decía feliz un niño de cabello largo y plateado y ojos dorados expresivos traía puesto un kimono antiguo rojo

Izayoi: oh que lindas inu y veo que el traje de rata de fuego te quedo genial- una hermosa mujer de cabellos largo y negros bestia un kimono simple color vino tomo las rosas que su hijo menor le había traído y las puso en agua

Izayoi: donde están tus hermanos?- La mujer sonó alarmada y levantó bruscamente la cabeza

?: buscabas a estos monstruos?- Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos tambien negros entro con dos niños el mas alto tenia el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados como inuyasha pero mas fríos y cerrados mientras el otro niño tenia la estatura de inuyasha pero su cabello era negro y sus ojos azul profundo

Izayoi: suéltalo onigumo ellos no tienen nada que ver-

La mujer puso detrás de ella a inuyasha que miraba asustado a sus dos hermanos

_papa donde estas?_pensó inuyasha

Onigumo: claro que tiene que ver tu me abandonaste por ese maldito-

Izayoi: tu problema es conmigo y con inuno ellos solo son niños-

Onigumo: para mi son la prueba de que jamas tuve tu amor por eso los matare-

Un golpe llego a la nuca del hombre ambos niños se vieron libres de su agarre y corrieron a refugiarse detrás de su madre detrás de onigumo un imponente hombre miraba todo con fuego la sus ojos color miel desenfundo su espada

?: aléjate de mi familia onigumo-

Onigumo: valla inuno pensé que jamas llegarías-se abalanzó sobre el haciendo chocar sus espadas con furia

Izayoi: hijos escúchenme quiero que corran si-

Sesshomaru: pero madre que pasara con ustedes?-

Izayoi: sesshy eres el mas grande por favor cuídalos no dejes que nada les pase primero que nos volveremos a encontrar-izayoi beso la frente de cada uno antes de empujarlos ligeramente hacia la puerta

Inuno: cuídense hijos y no odien me escucharon no es bueno guardar rencor- Inuno aun bloqueaba los ataques de onigumo los dos mayores salieron inuyasha fue el ultimo en un intento desesperado onigumo arrojo una estocada dándole en la espalda a inuyasha

Inuyasha: aaahh-gritó de dolor mientras caía al piso su madre se acerco para ayudarlo pero onigumo fue mas rápido sujetando sus largos cabellos y tirándola contra su cuerpo

Onigumo: si te acercas juro que la matare-

Inuno tuve que quedarse quieto mientras onigumo miraba con rencor a inuyasha y desea a izayoi

Inuno: corre-

Inuyasha escucho claramente y salia corriendo el bosque donde sus hermanos lo esperaban se escucho el sonido del metal chocar con furia una y otra vez hasta que se escucho el ruido sordo de dos cuerpos caer inertes al piso

Sesshomaru: madre padre..-

Susurro al entender que fueron sus padres

Inuyasha: que sucede sesshomaru?-

Sesshomaru miro con pena a su hermano pequeño

Sesshomaru: vamos inu es mejor que nos vallamos-

Inuyasha: donde están mama y papa?-

Sesshomaru: ellos nos irán a buscar luego-

Inuyasha: encerio?-

Sesshomaru: si..-

...

Sesshomaru: corre idiota-

Inuyasha corría de una horda de demonios que extrañamente eran dirigidos por los humano que creían que ellos se habían comido a sus vacas

Inuyasha: salgan de aquí desgraciados prometo alcanzarlos luego-

sesshomaru: seguro?-

Inuyasha: no confías en mi hermanito?-

Sesshomaru: solo cállate y no te mueras-

Digo antes de salir con miroku inconsciente en brazos un golpe seco en su nuca y aunque lucho callo preso de la inconsciencia

...

Todo estaba oscuro lo único que escuchaba eran los murmullos cuando sintió un dolor desgarrador en su espalda y el olor a metal no tardo en llegar abrió los ojos y se encontraba encadenado de brazos y piernas a su alrededor las personas de la aldea lo rodeaban y de entre toda la gente un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes salio en su espalda abia una gran variedad de armas

-hola mira asquerosidad dé la naturaleza yo soy un cazador y te cazó a ti-

No sabe cuanto estuvo un par de horas seguro pero parecían dias mientras aquel hombre se divertía jugando con su cuerpo y sus armas hasta que sus hermanos llegaron y lo mataron

"Fin sueño.."

Desperté agitado asía mucho tiempo no recordaba eso cuantos años asía de eso unos 500 era seguro onigumo al igual que aquel idiota eran cazadores es por eso que los odio tanto ellos nos decían monstruos a nosotros sin embargo los únicos monstruos eran ellos y esa mujer no era la excepción abandono a su amiga luego de salvarla de suicidarse por lo que era se lo echaba en cara tenia que salir de esa estupida habitación salia al patio quizás entrenar me serviría estaba en medio de la práctica tanto miroku como sesshomaru salieron a ver en uno de los árboles había una bolsa de boxeo un puñetazo una vuelta una patada cuando sangre salpico todo el pasto mire curioso como el cuerpo de kagome salia despedido por la enredadera pero parecía proteger algo un sujeto de mirada amarilla y cabello violeta salió por el hueco que había echo el cuerpo de la cazadora


	4. razones

?: eres quien los caza no puedes estar protegiéndolos-

Aome: a..a..aléjate hiten-la mirada demostraba que no estaba jugando

Hiten: déjalo-

los brazos y cuerpo de aome dejaron ver a un pequeño niño de cabello anaranjado sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenia una mejilla roja lo que nos sorprendío tanto a mi como sesshomaru y miroku es ver dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios era un vampiro pero porque diablos lo estaba defendiendo

Hiten: no te entren para esto-

Aome: mi padre si-

Hiten: deja de defender a esos asquerosos seres-

En fracción de segundos aome estaba sobre el su mirada tenia un brillo macabro y divertido

Aome: tu no me ordenas-

El rostro del hombre expresaba terror al igual que su olor intente acercarme al niño a revisar su estado aprovechando que ambos humanos estaban distraídos sin voltearse

Aome: tócalo y olvidare lo,que mi padre me enseñó-

Y sabia a que se refería solo a los que lo merecían me quede quieto cuando el niño abrió sus ojos eran verdes miro sin entender y cuando vio a la cazadora sus ojos se cristalizaron

?: Okā-san-

mire sorprendido al pequeño acababa de decirle madre a una cazadora que probablemente hubiera matado a su madre

Aome: shippo quédate atrás-

Sentenció mas el niño no obedeció y corrió asía ella

Shippo: Okā-san no lo agás no lo vale-

Aome: prometí cuando te rescate que ningún idiota te volvería a llamar asqueroso ni con ningún otro insulto-

El hombre se retorcía desesperado por aire

Shippo: Okā-san mes das miedo-

Las lagrimas bajaban por los ojo de shippo aome dejo al hombre se acerco al niño y lo abrazo maternalmente mientras apoyaba la cabecita en su cuello y se levantó

Aome: aveces yo tambien me doy miedo shippo-

La tristeza era visible en su voz

Shippo: mami tengo hambre-

Aome: sango te alimentada bebe mama perdió demasiada sangre-

Shippo: y si le pedimos ayuda a esos tres-

Shippo nos señalo y sentí un escalofrío cuando los ojos de aome se posaron sobre mi su mirada volvió a ser fría y calculadora esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de los tres

Pov kag..

Casi mato una persona frente a shippo debo controlarme mejor mire atentamente a los tres estudiándolos y viendo si realizaban algún movimiento que les costara la vida claro que mi mirada se había vuelto mas gélida que un hielo los tres me miraban y pude ver en sus ojos la duda y no era para menos sabia que los dos menores me había visto en el callejón y ahora verme proteger a un niño vampiro y que este me diga madre es mas que raro

_se amable hija la bondad es algo importante si eres buena ellos siempre serán bueno_

Mi mirada se hablando

Pov inu..

Después de inspeccionarnos unos minutos vi como su mirada se hablandaba y su cuerpo se relajaba levemente

_acaso esta confiando en nosotros_

Un calor se formo en mi pecho el cual trate de alejar era re confortable pero una corazonada me digo que seria mi perdición y de pronto su mirada volvió a endurecer pero ya no era fría parecía tener una llama interna de odio

Pov kag...

Destensé mis músculos y los mire un poco mas tranquila no me aria daño confiar verdad

_mira lo que te paso por ser bondadosa por haber confiado te traicionaron te usaron te abandonaron_

Una furia envolvió mi cuerpo cuando recupere la cordura en que demonios pensaba la ultima vez que confíen termine torturada violada y abandonada estupida eso es lo que fui al pensar que podía confiar en alguien me voltee estaba consciente de que mi espalda estaba al descubierto ya que la remera se había roto pero shippo necesitaba alimento y yo curar mis nuevas heridas

_se amable hija la bondad es algo importante si eres buena ellos siempre serán bueno_

Que equivocada estabas madre ser bondadosa solo causo su muerte y la mía aunque siga viva mi alma murió con cada tortura y violación que sufrí quizás no murió totalmente pero la niña la bondad y confianza si murieron junto a mi familia

La brisa soplo y sentí un ardor cuando iso contacto con mis heridas

-oh por kami-esa era la voz de uno de los tres hermanos nose realmente cuál era

Pov inu..

Se levantó nos dio la espalda su remera estaba muy maltratada por lo que toda su espalda estaba al descubierto y lo que vi me heló toda su blanca espalda tenia profundas cicatrices de látigos y cuchillas un trabajo muy mal echo ya que las cicatrices eran irregulares se cortaban y volvían a iniciar seguramente le causo mas dolor una media luna dentro de un sol llamo mi atención estaba echa con una cicatriz alrededor no había nada y era el único trabajo limpio se notaba que estaba echo con un hierro como lo hacían con el ganado después de todo kikio no había exagerado sin darnos cuenta la noche se iso presente la luna llena daba de lleno en el patio vimos con asombro como la cicatriz se volvió un dibujo con negro del cual parecían salir ramas que unían todas las cicatrices que tambien eran dibujos

Aome: esto no cambia nada siguen siendo mis presas-

Debía de estar loco pero decidí hacerlo seria la mejor manera de medirla por de alguna manera decirlo antes de que pudiera decir algo la castaña que siempre iba con ella apareció detrás llevaba un boomerang gigante y un traje de exterminadora de la era feudal

Aome: sango lleva a shippo a la casa-

Sango miro de reojo a miroku y luego asintió

Aome: espero que les aya quedado claro-

antes de que saliera

Inuyasha: jamas creistes o pensaste que la presa eras tu?-

Sesshomaru y miroku me miraron como si estuviera loco y realmente creo que lo estoy con esta pregunta muchos cazadores perdían la razón volviéndose imprudentes y hasta cierto punto paranoicos descuidando sus movimientos volviéndose una presa fácil

Aome: amor...-

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escucharla llamarme asi no sabia si era de "temor",de placer o de ambas

Aome: crees que nose lo que quieres lograr volverme paranoica una mente irracional descuido mis movimientos y soy una presa fácil-

Esta mujer era un peligro no solo era sádica si no que tambien era inteligente, astuta y ágil

Inuyasha: entonces sabes que eres una presa?-

Casi podía escuchar los reproches de sesshomaru al hacer algo tan temerariamente idiota

Aome: si en algún momento fui una presa las marcas de mi espalda lo demuestran-

El pecho se me oprimió al recordar aquellas marcas

_no debe importarte_

Si era verdad

Aome: pero las muertes de mi conciencia y la falta de emoción al desgarrar a alguien demuestran que la cazadora ahora soy yo-

Inuyasha: acaso no tienes corazón-

Sonaba retorcido que eso saliera de un sujeto como yo pero fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza ella volteo a verme esperaba una mirada burlona pero lo único que vi fue una enorme tristeza en sus ojos y un brillo de nostalgia

Aome: yo tenia un corazón hasta que acabaron con el. Solía ser amable. Hasta que las personas que mas quería se aprovecharon de ello-

Vi como volvía sobre sus pasos y quedaba frente a mi deje de respirar al ver el dolor en sus ojos y la soledad estaba grabada en sus ojos a fuego bajo la mirada

Aome: si no sabes el pasado de una persona no preguntes el porque de su actitud en el presente ahora sabes que ya no tengo corazón fue arrancado un paso en falso...- se alejó pero antes de desaparecer por aquello que separa nuestras casas nos miro con ojos endurecidos a los tres

Aome: y su cabeza rodará por el piso-

Inuyasha: no te tengo miedo-

Narradora...

Ambos se miraron desafiantes sus ojos parecían expulsar llamas

Pov kag...

Hacía mucho tiempo que un vampiro no me desafiaba de esa manera mis manos cosquilleaban quería tomar la espada y retorcerla en su estómago y dejar que toda su sangre se desparramará por todo el pasto pero las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su cabeza

_solo ejerce justicia no por placer mata a los que mataron sin sentido sabes bien que ay métodos para que no maten humanos si lo hacen es por placer a esos si debes matarlo_

Maldito sea el y su código de conducta tendría que dejar vivir a los tres muñequitos taishon por ahora mi prioridad era matar a hiten escuchaba sus jadeos al corre intentando escapar nada mejor que salir de caza shippo dormía y sango se preparaba para salir el campo de protección estaba listo nada le sucedería a mi shippo

Pov kag...

Estupida cazadora creía que ms intimidaba mis manos cosquilleaban solo quería atravesarla con mis garras y que todos sus intestinos quedaran en la yerba a eso se le agrega a el hecho de que asía bastante que no mata a a un cazador y eso solo me asia desearlo mas pero sabia que en solo un movimiento mío ella mataría a mis dos hermanos y no estaba dispuesto giro un poco la cabeza asia el bosque que estaba detrás de nuestras casas y sonrió gire y escuche las pisadas apresuradas las ramas de los árboles crujir por ser empujadas y los jadeos era ese hiten que corría sentí una fuerte energía vital era muy pero muy parecida a la mía cosa que no me agrado nada protegía la casa de la cazadora se giro y me sonrió de manera retadora

Narradora...

Aome: la casería a comenzado jóvenes taishon yo no soy la única cazadora podre ser la mejor pero no la única y no solo de los cazadores deben cuidarse muchos se ocultan bajo sus narices vestidos de corderos y esperan el momento justo para clavar sus dientes-

Se perdió en la negrura del bosque y de cerca la siguió sango montada en una gata color crema de dos colas

Continuara...


	5. entendiendo

Dos meses después..

Inuyasha estaba en la azotea mirando asia abajo cuando Vio a la cazadora entonces shippo apareció detrás abrazándola

Shippo: mami-

Aome: shippo-

Pov inu

Sonreí al ver como aome lo asia pero rápidamente borre la sonrisa al sentir una presencia detrás

?: irónico no es verdad-

Era kikio comenzaba a incomodarme Desde cuando estaba allí viéndome

Inuyasha: de que hablas?-

Seguí mirando asia abajo aome sonreía tan ampliamente como me gustaría ser yo el que le sacara esas sonrisas

_okei que acabo de pensar?_

Kikio: que los vampiros le quitaron todo y un vampiro sea el único en hacerla sonreír de esa manera-

Inuyasha: dime que paso con la familia de aome?-

Kikio: no creo que deba?-

Flash...

Aome: la casería a comenzado jóvenes taishon yo no soy la única cazadora podre ser la mejor pero no la única...

Fin flash..

Inuyasha: vamos dímelo-

Kikio: aome siempre fue muy hermosa y bondadosa nadie se resistía y aunque ella no quería caían seducidos por su belleza y bondad todos incluso los vampiros-

Entrecerré los ojos al notar un tono con envidia

Flash..

Aome:...y no solo de los cazadores deben cuidarse muchos se ocultan bajo sus narices vestidos de corderos y esperan el momento justo para clavar sus dientes-

Fin flash...

Kikio: mas eso es una espada de doble filo albergaron a un vampiro en su casa cuando su padre no estaba sin saber que el vampiro estaba obsesionado con ella luego de que aome curara sus heridas el trato de abusar de ella pero ella estaba entrenada y logro escapar al ir por su familia todos incluido su padre estaban atados de mano y el vampiro apareció detrás de ella sujetando su muñeca ay empezaron a violar a su madre y a su hermana menor obligándola a ver y violándola al mismo tiempo luego torturaron y mataron a su padre-

No encajaba como,es que ella sabia eso

Inuyasha: como sabes esto?-

Kikio: toda la población de vampiros lo sabe es normal que sepamos la historia o el origen por asi decirlo de la única cazadora sango ella es mas limpia una puñalada un golpe y rompe su espina la mejor manera de matarnos en cambio aome cuando nos decapita nose como hace pero la espina sigue intacta asi que siguen vivos-

Inuyasha: es lo único que quería saber-antes de poder irme sentí cono tomaba mi mano la mire de manera gélida realmente detestaba que me tocaran

Kikio: inuyasha po..podríamos ir al cine un dia de estos..-

Inuyasha: no creo que sea buena idea kikio-

Me solté del agarre

Kikio: porque no?-

Inuyasha: simplemente no-

Kikio: oh po..-

Shippo: mami mami me cantas esa canción?-

Mire como aome sonreía y besaba la nariz de shippo

Aome: Ahora que esta todo en silencio y que la calma me besa el corazon, os quiero decir adios, porque a llegado la hora de que andeis el camino ya sin mi, hay tanto por lo que vivir, no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír, pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo que as sufrido por amarme,

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aqui ..se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oido "pude hacer mas", no ahi nada que reprochar, ya no ahi demonios en el fondo del cristal y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di, pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufruido por amarme.. ahi tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida; que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti.. vivo cada vez que habláis de mi y muero otra vez si lloráis, he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz, no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar, nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar, pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme-

Shippo: no esa otra mami la otra-

Aome: Cuanto más he de esperar Cuánto más he de buscar Para poder encontrar La luz que sé que hay en mí

He vivido en soledad Rodeado de multitud Nunca he conseguido amar Pues no me quiero ni yo

Cuando veas una estrella fugaz Guárdala en tu corazón Es el alma de alguien que consiguió Dar a los suyos su amor

Cuando oigas a un niño preguntar Por qué el sol viene y se va Dile: porque en esta vida no hay Luz sin oscuridad

Si eres capaz de devolver Con una sonrisa una traición Si eres capaz de dar tu mano a quien Con la suya te señaló

No eches raíces en un sitio, muévete Pues no eres un árbol, para eso tienes dos pies El hombre más sabio es el que sabe que su hogar Es tan grande como pueda imaginar-

Idiotizado esa era la palabra que me describía en ese momento tenia un canto angelical como,el de las sirenas capases de llevar a los barcos a las rocas y hundirlos asiéndolos desaparecer en la oscuridad del mar dejándolos en el olvido...

_viuda negra_

Eso es lo que era seducía a los hombres y luego los mataba y bastante fácil le resultaban ambas

seducirlos... Como no hacerlo cuando cuenta con ese angelical rostro,esos hermosos ojos chocolates que hipnotizan a cualquier hombre que la mire ese cuerpo tan perfectamente definido capas de hacer babear a cualquier hombre y esa frialdad que aunque suene retorcido es sumamente exitante

Matarlo...para ella resulta fácil un solo movimiento de su espada y todo aquel resulta en el olvido y no lo hace de una forma misericordiosa sino que los hace sufrir hasta qué mueren agonizando por su espada

Kikio: te enamoraste de ella?-

Gire bruscamente a verla

Inuyasha: claro que no-

Kikio: porque ella que es lo que le ven su bondad desapareció-

El tono de envidia en su voz se notaba aun mas ahora entiendo a aome

_deben cuidarse muchos se ocultan bajo sus narices vestidos de corderos y esperan el momento justo para clavar sus dientes...ya encontré a un cordero disfrazado_

Inuyasha: esta discusión es inútil ya dejame en paz-

Y me fui tonta kikio yo enamorado de kagome por favor que siempre la vea por mi ventana que me conozca cada gesto de su angelical rostro no significa que la ame

?_claro que no_

Digo en tono sarcástico el demonio

Inuyasha: vuelve a dormir-

Narradora..

Inuyasha no vio la mirada cargada de odio que kikio le dirigió a aome se giro y comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a un pasillo abandonado donde estaba un hombre muy conocido

Kikio: el se enamoro de ella- la sonrisa del hombre se borro bruscamente

?: estupido muchacho ella me pertenece no dejare que le ponga las manos encima- Kikio: que piensas hacer?-

?: eso es asunto mio-

...

?: señor por lo que e visto inuyasha se enamoró de la cazadora hija de higueashi-

?: creo que la hora se acerca solo,espero que sepan perdonarnos-

3 horas después..

Inuyasha se encontraba en su casa miro el reloj ya eran las 7:00 pm se levantó dispuesto a ir a su habitación mas precisamente a su ventana

Sesshomaru: a donde vas inuyasha?-

Sesshomaru lo miraba con una ceja levantada

Inuyasha: a mi habitación-

Sesshomaru: vas a ver a esa cazadora verdad?-

Se levantó bruscamente

Inuyasha: de que hablas?-

Inuyasha miro fieramente a su hermano que lo miraba con frialdad

Sesshomaru: no te hagas el bobo inuyasha todos los dias a las 7 en punto vas hacia tu ventana y la observas-

Inuyasha: es mentira-

sesshomaru: es peligroso recuérdalo por dios recupera la cordura ella es una cazadora tu eres a quien caza no puedes estar enamorado de ella-

Inuyasha: no estoy enamorado es solo atracción física-

_no es verdad?_

Sesshomaru: oh inuyasha por favor si no la amarás no irías todos los malditos dias a tu ventana a verla no te sabrías todos sus gestos porque se perfectamente que te lo sabes y no irías siempre a la azotea del colegio para verla sin que ella te vea-

Replico sesshomaru con tono fulminante

Inuyasha: oh por favor ya dejame sesshomaru no estoy enamorado entiéndelo y menos de una cazadora solo me interesa ese pequeño vampiro ademas tu dices que me se todos sus gestos pero tambien se como pelea-

Pov inu..

Vamos se como pelea esa es la mentira mas grande que dije en mi vida pero vamos primero kikio y después sesshomaru yo no estoy enamorado de la cazadora

Inuyasha: me iré con miroku-

Comencé a caminar pero sesshomaru tomo mi atención

Sesshomaru: puedes escapar de esto ahora pero sabes que cuando el sentimiento crezca no podrás ocultarlo y no nos quedaremos para que te destruyas por el estupido amor-

Decidí no contestar y subí las escaleras estaba frente a la puerta de miroku cuando escuche un sonido extraño entre y jamas pensé encontrarme lo que encontré

Miroku: mierda inuyasha toca la puerta-

Inuyasha: ya sabia que algo te traías-

Me carcajee al tiempo que sango se sonrojaba y miroku me miraba fulminante había entrado y que me encontré a sango recostada en la cama mientras miroku la besaba

Sango: yo mejor..mejor..me voy chau miroku-

Salto por la ventana y la vi elevarse en la gata de dos colas mire a miroku y salí de la habitación aun carcajeándome llegue a mi habitación me asegure de que nadie me viera y me asome a la ventana kagome estaba parada pero me sorprendió ver a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos violetas acariciando su rostro con lentitud deteniéndose en su nuca kagome lo miraba fijamente no distinguía su mirada si era odio rencor o anhelo y amor? Ella sintiendo amor por un hombre solté un gruñido enfurecido y cerré la ventana me tire en la cama

_estupida kagome dejándose tocar por asquerosos humanos que no me llegan ni a los talones_

Flash..

Sesshomaru: puedes escapar de esto ahora pero sabes que cuando el sentimiento crezca no podrás ocultarlo y no nos quedaremos para que te destruyas por el estupido amor- Fin flash...

Cerré mis ojos y caí en un sueño profundo

"Sueño"

( punto de vista del sueño de inuyasha)

Me encontraba en el templo de al lado cuando vi a una muchacha de unos 12 años sonriendo alegremente y sus ojos chocolates expresaban una felicidad e inocencia abrumadoras corría hacia mi alado mío un hombre de cabello negro con ojos verdes

?: papaa-

?: kagome..-

Esa era ella?algo me decía que no era un sueño común y corriente..

Continuara...


	6. tu doloroso pasado:primera parte

Kagome:papi sango me regalo una pulsera-dijo con emoción

La felicidad en ella era algo notable, al igual que su inocencia,

realmente era cautivadora y cuando dio un giro con gracia sus

cabellos se movieron rítmicamente y una sonrisa radiante estaba

plasmada en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

Hiten(el nombre del padre de Kagome):me alegra Kagome entrenaste con Sango?-

La sonrisa de Kagome se borro de golpe y su mirada entristeció

Kaome:Si padre, entrene con Sango-

Hiten:sabes que es algo que debes hacer Kag-

Kagome: si, lo se padre-

Hiten: Te volvió a molestar?- La cara de su padre se volvió severa.

Kagome: Hmp, si, esta obsesionado, pero no le hagás nada no a llegado a herirme-

Su padre la miro y luego le dijo con seriedad

Hiten: Hija hoy debo ir al norte, me iré ahora y volveré mañana, de acuerdo?-

Kagome: Si padre-

Hiten: Me iré con tu hermano-informo él

Aome: esta bien, papi cuídense-

Después de un cariñoso beso entro a la casa, detrás de ella entró una

mujer de cabellos cortos y negros rizados, con ojos color marrón,

cocinaba algo con chocolate, tenia un delantal rosado manchado con el

mismo ingrediente y a su lado había una niña de uno años que

sonreía enormemente, tenia el cabello largo y rojo tenia, dos orbes

negras intensas

?: Kag puedes hacerlo?-

Kagome mostro una sonrisa y cuando estaba por hacer "eso", alguien o algo

Me empujó y di contra la pared. Kag, como le dijeron el padre y la niña

se inclinó hacia adelante

?: Kyaa!- grito la niña

Y la niña se escondió detrás de la mujer

?: que te he dicho de asustar a tu hermana, Kag-chan?- dijo usando un tono de voz severo.

Kagome: Pero madre ella me lo pidió!-

Naomi: kagome...-

?: uhhh, Kag esta en problemas- canturreo la chiquilla de forma burlona

Kagome: uuuyyyy! ven aquí Natsuki bruja!- dijo con coraje

Kag comenzó a correr a Natsuki mientras su madre sonreía ampliamente

Naomi: Niñas ya calmense por favor, vayan poniendo la mesa -

Sabia que no debía pero igual les estaba mostrando todo a Miroku y a

Sesshomaru, no se que demonios pasaba, pero ellos debían saberlo. Kagome se

veía tan feliz, shippo no pudo devolverle esa sonrisa que estoy viendo

en su rostro ahora que esta junto a su madre,su hermana ahora que esta

junto a lo que le sacaron, un plato cayó al piso de las manos de Kagome, quien tenia la mirada fija y perdida en la pared

Naomi: que sucede hija?-

Su madre tomo a Natsuki y la puso detrás de ella

Kagome: Madre es él y esta herido...que hago?-

Naomi: se amable hija la bondad es algo importante si eres buena ellos siempre serán buenos-

La vi asentir y como salia hacia afuera bajo las escaleras y al pie de estas estaba el

?: que bueno verte preciosa-

Aome: no hables onigumo solo vallamos debo curarte-

Era el el que mato a mis padres sentí mi sangre arder maldito pedófilo kag solo tenia 12 años y este hijo de puta...oh no...el

Onigumo: si hermosa ya quiero entrar en tu casa-

Entro por la puerta de atrás seguida de cerca por mi llego a lo que suponía era su habitación y comenzó a curar a onigumo cuando termino fue al baño y lavo sus manos y al volver a la habitación onigumo ya no estaba

Aome: onigumo?-

Onigumo: me extrañabas?-

Un estremecimiento de asco recorrió todo mi cuerpo al ver como movía sus caderas hacia adelante rozando una erección contra el pequeño cuerpo de aome

Aome: que haces suéltame-

Después de sacar una daga y clavársela en el muslo corrió escaleras abajo

Aome: madre natsuki donde estan?-grito con notoria preocupación yo solo podía ver la desesperación en su mirada camino hacia el living seguida por mi y ambos soltamos una exclamación de terror tanto su madre como su hermana estaban tumbadas en el piso su rostro estaba maltratado y sangraban y sobre ellas había un tipo diferente estaban abusando de ambas

Aome: que demonios hacen!?-

Se estremecieron ante el fuerte grito de aome pero algo se ató a su cuello un collar de metal estaba en su cuello callo al piso por un golpe en su rodilla

Onigumo: no intentes nada-

Aome: déjalas no tiene nada que ver natsuki es pequeña como se atreven a tocarla y mi madre malditos-una bofeteada obligo a que aome se callara

Onigumo: cállate maldita a partir de ahora me perteneces me oíste-sonrió de manera demente y rompió la ropa de aome

Naomi: deja a mi hija maldito enfermo-

De una sola embestida entro a en aome

Aome: aaaaaahh-

Grito con dolor mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y apretaba las manos de onigumo las cuales sostenían sobre su cabeza las de ella se removió intentando alejarse pero era inútil el olor de sangre lleno toda la habitación onigumo salio y volvió a entrar mientras las lagrimas de aome salían sin control al igual que las de su madre y su hermana cuando al fin onigumo se había "descargado" se acerco a las dos mujeres dejando atada a aome

Aome: aléjate de ellas no las toques-grito intentando soltarse aunque sus gestos daban a entender que todo su cuerpo dolía uno de los hombres se acerco y pateó su estómago aome se inclinó hacia adelante escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre

Onigumo: sabes algo preciosa tengo mucha hambre-

Se puso detrás de la madre de aome vi como ella intentaba parase pero su cuerpo temblaba

Naomi/natsuki: aaahh-

La cabeza de aome se levanto con los ojos muy abiertos mirando como a su hermana y a su madre las mordían en el cuello comenzando a alimentarse mientras las fuerzas eran arrebatadas de sus cuerpos su piel se volvía pálida y al final cayeron al piso con los ojos en blanco

Onigumo: humm que delicia de sange-

Mire los ojos de aome y estaban abiertos sin vida el brillo que tenían se había ido

Onigumo: te deseo de nuevo muñeca-

La tomo en brazos y aome no iso nada seguía con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin control de sus ojos mi pecho se oprimió

Sesshomaru:(es una conversación en la cabeza de inuyasha mientras el esta en el sueño) por dios solo tiene 12 años ese maldito de onigumo no creí que siguiera vivo-

Miroku: como pudieron ser tan..-

Inuyasha: cállense van a hablar-

Tipo1: nos prometiste al cazador higurashi-

Tipo2: es verdad donde esta?-

Onigumo: el vendrá mañana yo disfrutare la noche con ella ustedes agan lo que quiera, con esas dos-

Decidí no subir no quería ver lo que le aria no a ella sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho se sentía como si atravesaran mi corazón con una daga caliente

Aome: aaahhj!-

otro grito cargado de dolor se escucho desde la habitación de aome apreté mis puños no podía subir no quería verlo y si no podía ayudarla no quería ver gire y vi el living estaban sujetando a ambas de los cabellos y levantándolas de piso y todo se volvió negro.

Sentí como si flotara todo era negro y cuando toque tierra firme estaba al pie de las escaleras la puerta se abrió y el padre de aome entro acompañado de un muchacho de cabellos azabaches cortés y ojos marrones

Hiten: Naomi niñas llege-

La sonrisa de ambos se borro de inmediato al no ser recibidos por su familia se escucharon pasos arriba

Hiten: Naomi?-

Un cuerpo rodó por las escaleras dejando un camino de sangre caí de rodillas espantado al ver como el pequeño cuerpo de aome caía boca abajo solo con unas bragas empapadas de sangre su espalda estaba llena de cortaduras sus piernas estaban completamente moradas respiraba con dificultad su muñeca izquierda estaba hinchada el cabello cubría todo su rostro solo dejaba a la vista un ojo

Hiten: ka...ka..kagome-

Su padre callo de rodillas alado del cuerpo de aome las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos mientras tapaba su boca el tipo de atrás quien suponía era su hermano tenia un fuego de odio que se incrementaba

Aome: pa..padre?-

Aome gimoteo al intentar sentarse

Hiten: bebe que...paso?-

Con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos pero el dolor de aome era inevitable y fue ahí cuando vimos su rostro su pómulo izquierdo estaba muy inflamado de su ceja bajaba sangre y de su frente igual su labio estaba partido y un ancho hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca

Aome: pa..padre-

Se abrazo al el como su tabla de salvación

Aome-el..el..las mató papa-

Hiten miro con dolor a aome mientras esta llevaba sus manos a los costados de su cabeza mientras negaba con energía y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos

Aome: los escucho no se callan no me dejan diles que se vallan-

Mi pecho dolió recordando cuando había matado a esos vampiros y después callo de rodillas

Hiten: aquí no hay nadie hija nadie habla-

Digo con voz cortada mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo viendo como su hija aferraba tan fuerte sus manos en su cabeza que se hacia algunas heridas con las uñas

Aome: escucho sus risas los gritos de mama porque nos dejaran los llantos de natsuki mientras ese tipo la...la..no cállense déjenme ya no me hablen basta-

Aome comenzó a temblar mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de su padre

Aome: te extrañe padre...-

Se alejo de su padre con dificultad y soltando un gemido de dolor cuando callo al piso

Aome:deben irse esta rodeada no podrán solos yo solo seré una carga-

?: eres rápida te cargare-

Aome: Sota mis piernas están rotas si alguno me lleva no podrán escapar váyanse no soportare ver como los matan-

Los pasos se escucharon por la escalera onigumo bajaba usando solo una bata que tapaba su miembro sentí tanto asco repulsión ese maldito enfermo y la furia creció aun mas cuando vi como tomaba del pelo a aome y la levanta

Onigumo: no dije que podías salir de la cama-

Aome: muerete-

Digo mordazmente recibiendo un puñetazo que la estrello contra la pared detrás de mi

Aome: aaahh!-

Otro grito de dolor me gire y mire con pesar ese rostro tan maltratado su pequeño cuerpo temblaba con violencia mientras su rostro expresaba dolor ya que estaba acomodando su dos piernas rotas me volvía a girar cuando escuche un ruido seco sota estaba sobre onigumo sentado en su pecho mientras lo golpea a con furia su puño estaba manchado con sangre pero una certera cuchillada que atravesó su cuello de lado a lado lo obligó a caer al piso

Hiten/Aome: sota!-

Por la puerta entro un mujer de cabellos largo y negro

Aome: Ki...kikio-

La nombrada sonrió mientras se acercaba y sacaba el cuchillo del cuello de sota una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir

Kikio: aome como va todo?-

Sonreía con maldad y yo me sentía un estupido como pude creerle a kikio la casa quedo llena de sangre las paredes tambien al igual que el rostro de aome sangre de sota los ojos de aome estaban muy abiertos estaba en shock su padre se posicionó delante de aome

Hiten: porque lo hiciste kikio nosotros te acogimos cono un familiar mas mira el estado de aome-

Kikio: ...-

Onigumo: llama a los otros diles que higurashi esta aquí yo me iré con la muchacha ahora tendrás todo lo que quieres-

Todo volvió a ponerse negro sentía flotar y aparecí en un asqueroso cuarto las paredes estaban mohosas todo estaba frio y oscuro se escuchaba un sollozo y sentí mi pecho oprimirse al reconocer ese sollozo

Continuara...


	7. tu doloroso pasado:segunda parte

camine lentamente asia un rincón de aquella sucia habitación mientras mas me acercaba mas fuerte se escuchaban los sollozos pero tambien risas comencé a caminar mas rápido mientras las risas se hacían mas fuerte y llegue en un rincón estaba aome muy mal herida mientras los niños hacían una ronda y se burlaban de ella

Aome: ya déjenme!-

Niño1: jamas te dejaremos sucia humana tu no deberías estar aquí deberías ser nuestra cena pero nos prohibieron comerte-

El niño se acerco y tiro el cabello de aome

Aome: yo no quiero estar aquí!-

Niña2: vas a llorar de nuevo estupida humana eres tan débil es por eso que no pudiste ayudar a tu familia por ser una chiquilla débil y asustadiza-

Guardia: ven humana tienes un cliente-

La tomo del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del lugar

Aome: no, no quiero suéltame dejame-

El hombre la golpe dejándola inconsciente

Otra vez todo negro y cuando "aterrice"estaba en un cuarto oscuro en una de las esquinas había una jaula y un cuerpo tendido me acerque casi corriendo, era aome sus muñecas estaban moradas al igual que sus tobillos y se notaba que era a causa de unos grilletes respiraba con agitación

?-quieres saber que sueña?-una voz masculina resonó con fuerza en la habitación con algo de temor asentí todo el piso se torno rojo al tiempo que cadáveres cercenados aparecían en medio de la habitación una mujer sus cabellos escurrían sangre levanto sus brazos y se vio una daga empapada en sangre la bajo y atravesó el cuello de la víctima ya que una gran cantidad de sangre salio empapándola, paso sus manos por su rostro disfrutando del liquido carmesí que la cubría

Inuyasha: aome-todo volvió a la normalidad aome se levanto abruptamente poniendo una mano en su frente mientras las lagrimas bajaban sin control

Aome: maldicion-

La puerta se abrió la luz solo dejaba ver una figura masculina

?: que sucede?-

Aome le daba la espalda la cual estaba desnuda la jaula tenia el espacio suficiente como para que una de sus piernas estuviera estirada y la otra estaba flexionada donde apoyaba su brazo el que mantenía la mano en su frente sus ojos estaban cerrados

Aome: tuve esa pesadilla de nuevo-

?: quizás no sea una pesadilla sino lo contrario-y la puerta se cerro mire de nuevo a aome sus ojos estaban muy abiertos paro solo se veía uno ya que el otro era tapado por su mano

Aome: implosible-

Todo volvió a ser negro

Pero antes de aterrizar la voz misteriosa me volvió a hablar

Voz: fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no eran pesadillas sino sus sueños-

Estaba en la misma habitación donde estaba la jaula solo que esta estaba abierta,escuche unos gemidos roncos corrí aunque no quisiera mis piernas se movieron por voluntad propia, llegue para ver esa escena aome estaba tumbada boca abajo con el torso contra el frio y húmedo suelo mientras sus caderas eran sostenidas en alto por un sujeto que la embestía sin cansancio la mirada de aome estaba pérdida mientras mas sujetos miraban la escena(vale se que es asqueroso pero son retorcidos)

Voz: quieres saber que es lo que piensa?-

Inuyasha: si!-

_porque...porque me pasa esto a mi siempre fui buena siempre ayude a todos me gusta hacerlo...me gustaba, ser buena no me ayudo en nada solo termine violada golpeada kikio me traiciono cure a onigumo y mato a mi familia porque..._

Los ojos de aome perdieron el brillo volviéndose opacos y sin vida hasta cierto punto macabros

_porque tendría piedad de ellos cuando ellos no la tuvieron conmigo les gusta abusar de mi..._

Los ojos de aome me causaron escalofríos

_ quizás no sea una pesadilla sino lo contrario...ellos son depredadores yo soy una de sus presas?_

Un melodioso gemido se escucho todo se sumió en un silencio mientras todos miraban a aome sus mejillas habían tomado un precioso tono carmesí sonrojándose mientras movía las caderas algo me decía que no era lo que ellos pensaban

Aome: mas...por favor-

El sujeto la volteo dejándola de espaldas contra el piso mientras las piernas de aome se enredaban en sus caderas el sujeto la beso y vi como su lengua entraba en la boca de aome me causó repugnancia las manos de aome rodearon el cuello del sujeto mientras se encorvaba la sangre callo deslizándose por los brazos de aome hasta el piso todos dieron un paso atrás de sorpresa mire y el sujeto que le había hablado cuando ella estaba en la jaula sonrió con orgullo y salio su cabellos era de color negro y ojos color violeta era el mismo que estaba con aome.

Volví a mirar a aome la sangre seguía bajando por su brazo sus manos habían atravesado desde la espalda saliendo por el pecho del sujeto

Aome: sigue no pares-

Y sorprendentemente el sujeto continuo con las embestidas

Tipo1: yuko que demonios haces aléjate del engendró-

Cuando el sujeto termino callo muerto sobre aome ella comenzó a sacar sus manos del cuerpo del sujeto y solté un jadeo sorprendido cuando junto con su mano salio su corazón mirándolo fijamente lo apretó en su mano haciendo que la sangre salpicara su rostro

Tipo2: mátenla!-

Antes de que pudieran acercarse el cuerpo de yuko impacto contra los tipos que se acercaban a ella quien se sentó su flequillo cubría sus ojos un campo de color rosa se formo a su alrededor púas de energía salieron por todo el campo y este se expandió chocando contra las paredes con los cuerpos de todos los que estaban ahí adentro atravesados por las púas la sangre tiño todo el piso la puerta se abrió y entraron aun mas sujetos y algunos los reconocí cono los que la acosaban cuando había llegado aome sonrió de manera demente levanto su mano y una espada apareció, después apareció un vestido negro con un corsé y una falda estilo tutú pero arriba tenía lo que parecía cuero negro yo estaba a su espalda la cual estaba al descubierto completamente tenia un escote que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la cadera las cicatrices se volvieron negras y la media luna con el sol adentro apareció conectando todo

Aome: abusaron de su suerte..-

Ese tono me iso temblar para el que no la conociera no significaría nada pero yo la conocía ese tono de voz anunciaba la tormenta el despertar de la bestia un sujeto se acerco por atrás y otro por adelante tiro el brazo para atrás dándole un codazo al sujeto y después lo impulsó asía adelante clavándola en el estomago del sujeto después de retorcerla la saco dejando que las tripas cayeran al piso se giro y con fuerza su espada corto el cuello del tipo de atrás que se recuperaba del golpe la sangre salto ensuciando todo mas de lo que ya estaba en el piso había unos 22 cuerpos que sangraban y algunos se retorcían la espada que aome había echo aparecer estaba empapada de sangre la cual chorreaba y llegaba hasta su mano manchándola con sensualidad saco su lengua lamiendo la sangre de sus dedo

Aome: querían un monstruo ?-

Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas lagrimas de dolor pero la sonrisa sádica no se borraba

Aome: pues ya lo despertaron-

Estocada tras estocada los cuerpos caían inertes al piso con heridas de muerte algunos sujetando su estómago intentando devolver las tripas a donde pertenecían aome estaba completamente empapada en sangre callo de rodillas había salido por un pasillo y matado en cada habitación que entraba lo mas sombrío era que todos sabían lo que pasaba estaban en las habitaciones sabiendo que aome había enloquecido pero un campo en las puertas evitaba que pudieran salir llego a la puerta de una de las habitaciones una mujer excesivamente maquillada la miraba con rencor traía puesto un revelador vestido rojo

Mujer: porque nos mantienes encerrados acaso no puedes con todos a la vez?-

Aome soltó una melodiosa carcajada mientras sus manos se ponían en jarra y miraba burlonamente a la mujer

Aome: claro que puedo con todos "querida" solo que amo ver el miedo de saber que estoy matándolos a todos y ellos encerrados en una habitación sin poder huir sabiendo lo que les espera el olor es realmente delicioso-

Se relamió los labios con lentitud algo tan simple pero lo vi tan erótico

*(charla mental)*

Miroku: probé de aome todo lo que tubo que sufrir todo por el enfermo de onigumo-

Sesshomaru: al final fue la ira lo que la volvió de esa forma-

Inuyasha: se lo tenían bien merecido-

*(fin charla)*

Aome miraba fijamente su espada y sus manos

Mujer: la conciencia te pesa verdad? Vamos esto no es necesario solo dejame acabar con tu sufrimiento-

El campo desapareció aome se arrodilló y la mujer tomo la espada, la levanto en el aire la espada bajo hasta llegar al piso pero el cuerpo de aome ya no estaba la mujer abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que le saldrían mientras escupía mucha sangre una mano con garras había atravesado su pecho mientras la boca de aome se ponía cerca de su oído

Aome: la conciencia fue lo que me trajo aqui no sentiré ningún tipo de remordimiento cuando despedace los cuerpo de cada maldito chupa sangre aqui me entiste-

4 látigos rosas sujetaron cada extremidad de la mujer comenzando a separarlas escuchaba claramente el sonido de sus huesos al separarse

Mujer: ahh suéltame por favor ten piedad-

La sonrisa de aome mostraba burla mientras los látigos se enredaban hasta los hombros apretando fuertemente escuchando el sonido de los huesos al romperse los de la pierna se afilaron clavándose en su tobillo saliendo por su muslo y volviéndose a clavar

Aome: piedad me pides piedad? Yo tambien la pedí y cuando lo ise lo tomaron como señal de debilidad encerrándome en esa jaula mis muñecas están rotas pero aqui me ves no lloro, no grito, no suplico, no me lamento tu me lastimaste por ser solo una humana abstente a la consecuencias yo los torturare a todos ustedes y lo disfrutare mi alma será enviada al infierno me are cargo de ello sin ningún arrepentimiento solo me arrepiento de dos cosas no haber reunido el coraje para matarlos antes y la segunda que no podre entregarle mi virginidad al hombre que amo-

*ya han visto demasiado*

Fin del sueño..

Desperté sobre exaltado en mi cama con una aome mirándome enfurecida presentía que este era mi fin

Continuara...


	8. algo parecido a la amistad

Pase saliva dificultosamente que demonios hacia aome en...una habitación con cobertores lilas mire todo esta no era mi habitación ni mi cama estaba en...oh por dios

Aome: que demonios haces en mi cuarto y que fue lo que viste?!-

era la primera vez que la vi perder la compostura de esa manera sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sus mejillas rosadas

Inuyasha: yo..lo vi todo-

antes de darme cuenta estaba sentada sobre mi abdomen una daga plateada rozaba peligrosamente mi cuello claro que no me mataría o eso pensé hasta que vi la cruz grabada en el mango

Aome: como demonios...porque tu...que querías saber?!-

Inuyasha: nada me acosté a dormir después de comer y vi todo eso-

Aome: no..me mientes?-

Inuyasha: claro que no-

las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras la daga se alejaba de mi cuello mi corazón se estrujo al ver como limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano

Aome: lo siento no debías ver eso-

la mire desconcertado

Inuyasha: no fue tu culpa-

intente pararme pero me tambalee

Inuyasha: me siento del asco-

Aome: como no hacerlo no has comido se te nota estas pálido-

Inuyasha: nos quedamos sin el suero-

Aome: puedo conseguirles una dotación para un mes pero puedo hacerlo solo para mañana asi que...-

camino hasta estar frente a mi y desabrocho la camisa del uniforme sacando la corbata no tenia sostén(no le vio los pechos mal pensados¬¬ miro el hombro y no tenia el bretel) casi me caigo de la cama dejo solo su hombro al descubierto y se acerco

Aome: come-

Okei me esperaba todo menos eso ella me..de su deliciosa sangre

Inuyasha: yo..-

Aome: alimento a shippo siempre no me ara nada alimentarte a ti...ya estoy acostumbrada a la perdida de sangre-

Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro la sujete de la cintura perdido en el delicioso olor de su piel el demonio pedia salir pero este era un placer que disfrutaría yo en toda plenitud de mi conciencia, la senté sobre mi a horcajadas ella me miro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún mas mis colmillos crecieron y acariciaron su tersa piel hasta que clave mis colmillos escuchando un suspiro de su parte sentí el cálido liquido ingresar en mi sistema era dulce por dios jamas había probado una sangre tan deliciosa desenterré mis colmillos y sin poder evitarlo la tumbe posicionándome arriba con delicadeza corrí un poco mas su camisa hasta dejar un poco del brazo a la vista di un beso en ese hueso bajo el cuello y baje hasta el pequeño pedazo de piel que me dejaba ver(la piel del brazo)y volví a morderla dejando que el cálido liquido ingresara en mi sistema no podía detenerme ademas de que esa sangre estaba excitándome una de mis manos se apoderó de su pequeña cintura mientras la otra comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su blusa

Aome: inuyasha...-

Enloquecí al escucharla decir mi nombre jamas lo había echo mi mordida se apretó aún mas esta vez soltó un gemido de dolor pero sonaba tan bien

Aome: inuyasha por favor ya sal-

No, no quería alejarme aun no quería seguir en esta posición donde podía sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío sus manos sujetaban mi espalda una de sus piernas estaba en medio de las mías y su cabeza estaba girada a un costado dándome un mejor acceso a su cuello desenterré mis colmillos al ver su cuello tan expuesto y los volví a clavar en ese níveo cuello

Aome: inuyasha ya basta-

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente sesshomaru y miroku entraron mirando todo con preocupación sango estaba detrás de miroku

Sesshomaru: inuyasha déjala!-

Gruñi roncamente

Pov narradora...

Los ojos de inuyasha se tornaron azules bordeados de rojo mientras sus colmillos crecían y unos tatuajes violetas aparecían en sus mejillas mientras sujetaba mas posesivamente la cintura de aome

Inuyasha: aléjense!-

La voz de inuyasha salia en un profundo y ronco gruñido

Sesshomaru: que demonios te sucede idiota la matarás déjala!-

Inuyasha: es una simple humana que debe alimentarme-

Miroku: tu no eres este no eres el demonio!-

Cuatro látigos rosas sujetaron las cuatro extremidades de inuyasha

Sesshomaru: no lo hagas!-

Grito desesperado recordando a la mujer el rostro de aome se escondía detrás de su flequillo mientras como un muerto caminaba asia inuyasha que gruñía tratando de soltarse una de las manos se balanceaba y la levanto dejando ver lo que parecían garras

Miroku: no te dejare!-

Miroku trato de avanzar al igual que sesshomaru pero un campo se lo impidió

Pov kag...

El,era una amenaza debía acabar con el camine en su dirección levante mi mano con las garras recién adquiridas un golpe limpio al cuello y todo acabaría

Miroku: el no quiso hacerlo!-

Flash...

Todo estaba repleto de sangre y cuerpos con dos orificios en el cuello seguro habían sido esos malditos chupa sangre aome camino enfurecida hasta que entro en una habitación un niño estaba cubierto de sangre pero se distinguía un cabello anaranjado y dos ojos verdes zafiro aome empuñó su espada

?: por favor perdónenme yo no quise hacerlo lo juro-

las lagrimas dejaron un camino limpio de sangre el niño se giro, miro a aome después a la espada y sonrió con tristeza

?: vas a matarme verdad?-

camino hacia aome que seguía quieta y analizando al niño el cual se arrodilló a sus pies bajando la cabeza

?: por favor hazlo-

La espada descendió cortando el aire pero se clavo en el piso dejando una grieta como matarlo cuando se parecía tanto a su pequeña hermana

Aome: dime como te llamas?-

?: shippo señorita-

Aome: dime que paso?-

Shippo: yo tenia hambre y no se que sucedió sentí una palpitación y todo se volvió negro..-

El niño sujeto su cabeza mientras una energía maligna salia de su cuerpo

Aome: shippo mírame prometo que te cuidaré-

Shippo: e..eres...una ca..cazadora...ustedes siempre me dijeron basura monstruo por..porque confiaría en ti-

Fin flash..

Maldita sea es como shippo cuando perdió el control cuando lo encontré

Pov narradora...

Aome continuo caminando hacia inuyasha mientras los látigos rosas lo sujetaban mas fuerte se notaba por como se arrugaba la ropa

Aome: se que duele-

Estaba enfrente de inuyasha

Aome: perder la Batalla contra el demonio interno..-

Sujeto el rostro de inuyasha y levanto su rostro

Aome: mirando en mis ojos puedes ver mi verdadera forma la oscuridad de mi alma pero sobre todo puedes ver al demonio enjaulado se que puedes hacerlo no alimento a cualquier vampiro el único es shippo piensa en porque te alimente a ti?-

Los ojos de inuyasha se volvieron dorados pero seguían ahogándose en el mar rojo los látigos comenzaron a aflojarse mientras se volvían transparentes

Aome: porque..a pesar de no hablar y pasar tiempo juntos te consideró algo asi como un amigo-

Inuyasha volvió a la normalidad

Inuyasha: aome..-

Fue interrumpido por una carcajada burlona

?: bien aome deja que ese lado dulce y tierno de tu corazón vuelva a florecer para que esa dulce flor sea pisoteada por todos que hagan de ti lo que quieran recuerda los grilletes las muñecas rotas, heridas, los golpes, azotes, violaciones y las denigraciones que tienes en la cabeza porque tu corazón es de esa forma?-

Era el mismo guardia del "sueño"de inuyasha el que había hablado con ella cuando estaba en la jaula estaba en el marco de la ventana

Aome: en el caso de que eso fuera verdad siempre fuiste tu el que me dijo que dejara que me ablandarán no entiendo cual seria el problema?-

Pov inu...

Aome se volteo yo..la estaba ablandando eso no me quedaba muy claro todavía

?: el problema es que quería ser yo quien ablandara tú corazon-susurro el hombre aome se detuvo ocultando su vista en el flequillo

Aome: yo deje de tener corazón con la muerte de mi familia vendí mi alma al diablo en un pacto prohibido el dia que yo muera seré arrastrada al infierno para darle mi cuerpo por la eternidad-

?: el te dijo que si renunciabas a la búsqueda de onigumo el pacto se rompe si te arrepentías y pedias perdón por las muertes que causaste se rompería vivirías una vida normal y al morir irías al cielo-

Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente al comprender sus palabras un pacto con el diablo lo decía de verdad el hombre se paro a mi lado y me dio un empujón

*háblale no me importa con quien sea solo quiero que sea feliz*

Inuyasha: aome..-

Con lentitud ella se giro y me miro fijamente

Inuyasha: onigumo fue quien mató a mis padres lo busque por mucho tiempo y mate a muchas personas por eso pero entendí que aunque me vengué mis padres no volverían por eso...deja la venganza vive una vida normal estas a tiempo se que te arrepientes de las muertes que causaste solo tienes que decir que lo sientes..-estire mi mano y mi corazón se derritió al ver esa mirada chocolate brillantes de inocencia como la tenia antes de que todo pasara con timidez levanto su mano y la comenzó a acercar a la mía le sonreí y ella correspondió tímidamente

Pov kag..

Porque no...ya pasa demasiado tiempo en esta venganza, tiene razón no me devolverá a mi familia podría olvidar todo y..

Flash..

Aome: por favor no-rogaba entre lagrimas que fueron ignoradas mientras era obligada a introducir aquel asqueroso miembro en su boca mientras el sujeto tomaba su cabeza obligándola a mover la cabeza

Hombre: cállate zorra solo trabaja-

...

Aome: déjalas no tiene nada que ver natsuki es pequeña como se atreven a tocarla y mi madre malditos-una bofeteada obligo a que aome se callara

Onigumo: cállate maldita a partir de ahora me perteneces me oíste-sonrió de manera demente y rompió la ropa de aome

Naomi: deja a mi hija maldito enfermo-

De una sola embestida entro a en aome

Aome: aaaaaahh-

Grito con dolor mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y apretaba las manos de onigumo las cuales sostenían sobre su cabeza, ella se removió intentando alejarse pero era inútil el olor de sangre lleno toda la habitación onigumo salio y volvió a entrar mientras las lagrimas de aome salían sin control al igual que las de su madre y su hermana cuando al fin onigumo se había "descargado" se acerco a las dos mujeres dejando atada a aome

Aome: aléjate de ellas no las toques-grito intentando soltarse aunque sus gestos daban a entender que todo su cuerpo dolía uno de los hombres se acerco y pateó su estómago aome se inclinó hacia adelante escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre

Onigumo: sabes algo preciosa tengo mucha hambre-

Se puso detrás de la madre de aome aome intentaba parase pero su cuerpo temblaba

Naomi/natsuki: aaahh-

La cabeza de aome se levanto con los ojos muy abiertos mirando como a su hermana y a su madre las mordían en el cuello comenzando a alimentarse mientras las fuerzas eran arrebatadas de sus cuerpos su piel se volvía pálida y al final cayeron al piso con los ojos en blanco

Onigumo: humm que delicia de sangre-

...

*sentir el cálido liquido carmesí de ese bastardo recorrer mis manos será mi mayor recompensa aunque no me devolverá a mi familia sufrirá el doble de lo que ellos sufrieron*

Mi mano se alejo bruscamente como..? Como era posible que tan fácil me dejara convencer por el no aprendo mas

Pov inu...

El brillo desapareció mientras su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza y las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas alejo su mano bruscamente el brillo de crueldad volvió a tomar el control en su mirada se volteo y comenzó a caminar

Aome: aunque muera, aunque cada gota de mi sangre y mi vida se vallan matare a ese maldito bastardo sentir su sangre en mis manos será mi recompensa aunque eso no me devuelva a mi familia...yo...-apretó con fuerza la perrilla aun no había salido

Inuyasha: olvídate de esa estupida venganza maldita sea vive tu vida-

Aome: ya basta!-grito con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sujeto los costados de su cabeza

Inuyasha: sabes que tu familia no querría esto!-

Aome: ya basta por favor no sigas como puedes alterarme tanto deje de creer en cuentos de hadas ya no creo en la felicidad el mundo es un lugar hostil no importan que tanto lo intente no puedo olvidarlo son cicatrices internas acaso no lo entiendes YA ESTOY ROTA! NO SIRVO!-salio corriendo sin pensarlo dos beses la seguí saliendo detrás de ella quien se adentro en el bosque

Inuyasha: KAGOME!-tenia un mal presentimiento

Aome: INUYASHA.-Entre en pánico importándome poco si alguien me veía me transforme siguiendo el olor de aome cuando estaba cerca pude oler el metal y la sangre llegue a un claro y no podía creer lo que veía aome era atravesada por una espada quien sostenía la espada era nada mas ni nada menos que onigumo

Aome: inuyasha..-

Onigumo: su nombre...estas por morir y lo único que dices es su nombre!-bramo con notorio fastidio onigumo levanto su mano dispuesto a golpearla

Pov narradora..

Inuyasha soltó un violento gruñido mientras a gran velocidad se acercaba deteniendo su mano la apretó con crueldad escuchando como los huesos sonaban

Inuyasha: no te atrevas a tocarla mal nacido!-un golpe estampó a onigumo contra uno de los árboles lo,siguiente que inuyasha vio fue,como aome desenterraba la espada de su estomago y se abalanza a contra onigumo que se corrió para esquivar el golpe la espada se clavo en el árbol

Onigumo: has mejorado pequeña!-

Aome: no tienes una idea de cuanto-onigumo se giro para ver como la espada iba dirigida a su cuerpo esquivo la estocada pero una mano atravesó su pecho de lado a lado la aome que sostenía la espada desapareció

Onigumo: interesante..-aome arrojo en cuerpo de onigumo detrás de ella donde impacto contra una replica de el y asi continuaron inuyasha solo se limitaba a ver impresionado la batalla de ambos quienes propinaban golpes y si la figura desaparecía se giraban bloqueando un golpe, después de un buen puñetazo que acertó al verdadero aome callo jadeando con una rodillas en el piso y la otra flexionada sujetando con fuerza su pecho donde estaba su corazón las gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro y sus mejillas estaban rojas

Onigumo: el veneno debe estar surtiendo efecto -dijo con burla onigumo se acerco a aome inuyasha trato de acercarse pero un campo se lo impedía tomo el mentón de aome y la beso con ferocidad cuando se separó comenzó a desaparecer en una nube de miasma aome callo con la sangre bajando por su boca mientras apretaba los ojos y la boca apretando la mano en su pecho y haciéndose un ovillo

Inuyasha: aome!-

Aome: inuyasha...me..duele..no...puedo respirar-aome soltó un sollozo

Continuara...


	9. llegada y poderes oscultos

Aome parecía haber caído en un sueño su respiración se había normalizado el demonio tomo por completo el control del cuerpo de inuyasha y sonrió al ver a la humana tan débil en el piso

Pov inu demonio...

Seria tan fácil tomarla en este momento simplemente invadir su cuerpo en una limpia embestida mientras saboreo esa deliciosa sangre comencé a acercarme estando a su lado la acomode para que quedara mirando hacia arriba y me senté entre sus piernas acerque mi boca a la suya pero una dolorosa palpitación me impidió que siguiera

Inuyasha d: que demonios?- Flash...

Aome: porque..a pesar de no hablar y pasar tiempo juntos te consideró algo asi como un amigo-

Fin flash..

*no lo agás tu al igual que yo viste que fue sometida a muchas cosas dijo que te consideraba su amigo*

Inuyasha d: sabes perfectamente que no la queremos como a una amiga-gruñí fastidiado

Inuyasha d: una simple mordida en el hombro y seria nuestra para siempre-

*contra su voluntad, ignorando lo que ella quiere como hicieron todos los hombres después de su hermano y su padre eso quieres que te considere como los demás ya escuchaste a ese sujeto la estamos ablandando o no viste como titubeó cuando le ofrecimos nuestra mano nos sonrió ELLA NOS SONRIÓ!*

Gruñí cansado pero el estupido tenia razón apoye mi frente contra la de ella mientras mis ojos azules se posaban en lo suyos cerrados era tan hermosa un angel al que dios había abandonado en un mundo que la maltrato borrando esa dulce sonrisa que solía tener un ángel que fue corrompido conociendo el amargo sabor de los celos, la crueldad y lo enfermo que es el mundo

Aome: inuyasha..-soltó en un suspiro

mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte las mano de ella tomaron mi rostro por ambos lados y comenzó a acercarme a su rostro sus ojos se abrieron, estaban brillosos se relamió los labios, se me hacía agua la boca y su rostro comenzó a acercarse

*porque las mejores partes te las llevas tu hace minutos quisiste violarla*

Pero realmente no lo estaba escuchando estaba mas concentrado en la hermosa mujer que hacercaba su boca a la mía

*algo no va bien*

Sango: inuyasha no dejes que te bese!-tarde sus labios sellaron los míos en un ardiente beso sus manos tomaron con posesión mi cabeza impidiendo que me alejara su lengua recorrió mi boca su saliva era tan dulce pero comenzaba a sentirme débil

Aome: inuyasha...-sin que yo quisiera baje hasta su cuello comenzando a chupar todo a mi paso

Sango: el no es tu enemigo kagome!-

Aome: inu..yasha-me separó de ella me sentía débil muy débil

*no puede ser*

Aome: ..yo estuve a punto de matarte..-balbuceo miro todo sumamente seria se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa deje que el idiota saliera

Pov narradora...

Inuyasha: aome..-

Sango: déjala!-los ojos de sango expresaba rabia

Sango: desde que ustedes llegaron todo se a puesto de cabeza!- sus manos se apretaron

Sango: los demás vampiros han enloquecido acaso no lo saben la luna de sangre esta cerca el poder de kagome debe crecer debe proteger a todo el estupido poblado-

Inuyasha: acaso tu no sirves para nada ella sola debe cuidar a las personas?-en menos de tres segundos el hiraikotsu(se lo había dicho sango a miroku y este se lo dijo a inuyasha) rozaba su cara

Sango: en cada ciudad-sango paso por alado de inuyasha y sujeto el hiraikotsu sacándolo del árbol

Sango: existe una familia de cazadores...en la luna de sangre vienen aqui para desafiar a la cazadora mas fuerte y quien crees que es?-dijo con sarcasmo arrojo el hiraikotsu al cielo brillo con una luz y se volvió un pequeño dige

Sango: debe proteger a la población porque no todas las cazadoras son como nosotras no a todas les importa la seguridad de las personas solo se preocupan por matar al vampiro lo mismo pasara ahora vendrán a pelear con ella sin preocuparles en lo mas mínimo lo que pase con la población es por eso que los poderes de aome deben crecer si estos crecen será capas de transportar la pelea a un mundo imaginario un escenario alejado de la ciudad donde combaten a gusto-

Inuyasha: que es...esa energía tan fuerte..-sango se volteo con algo parecido al miedo en su mirada

Sango: oh no maldita sea debía llegar mañana!-grito comenzando a correr seguida por los tres taishon al llegar vieron como aome estaba mirando abajo de las escaleras una limosina había parado delante un hombre de uniforme bajo y abrió la puerta

Aome: mejor se esconden no me preocupare si salen heridos-dijo con frialdad aome

Inuyasha: el veneno sigue en tu cuerpo!-dijo serio inuyasha

la energía de quien fuera que estuviera dentro de la limosina era fuerte se atreverían a decir aún más que aome

Aome: yo me preocupare por ello no necesito tu preocupación-

Inuyasha: si serás terca mujer te ara añicos!-grito ya un poco desesperado

la figura bajo por completo era una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache y ojos marrones con una trenza traía puesto un pantalón negro y una remera que dejaba a la vista su abdomen su piel era pálida y su gestos frio era muy parecida a aome

?: cuanto tiempo prima no nos veíamos desde que matamos a mi padre-

la sorpresa no se iso esperar en los rostros de los tres taishon ante la naturalidad con la que hablo de la muerte de su padre la cual ella misma había causado

Aome: si a pasado mucho tiempo...rin-dijo aome mirando a su prima

sesshomaru miro con atención a la joven algo que no paso desapercibido para los taishon menores luego hablarían de ello la muchacha comenzó a caminar

Rin: la luna de sangre esta cerca querida prima-dijo con seriedad

Aome: escóndanse -susurro

sango y los chicos fueron detrás de los árboles podía ver todo perfectamente

Aome: asi es-

Rin: sabes lo que significa?-

Aome: quieres pelear?-pregunto aome

Rin: si quiero pero no por el titulo de la mejor sinceramente ya no me interesa solo quiero ver...que tanto has mejorado-

un fuego amarillo cubrió la mano de rin mientras la trenza se desarmaba y su cabello comenzaba a flotar

Rin: me enteré de que onigumo estuvo aqui-

Inuyasha: pero si acaba de pasar-susurro inuyasha

Aome: y?-

Rin: es quien mató a los tíos cierto? bueno no se pensé que estarías frenética-

Aome: perder la cabeza no me serviría de nada-

Rin: valla que frialdad tan macabra sigues preocupándote por esta estupida ciudad?-

Aome: ya fueron muchas palabras-

un fuego cubrió la mano de aome era un color morado/rosa en su mano comenzó a formarse una gran espada mas grande que ella de acero, se lanzo contra rin la cual en su mano se había formado una espada de metal con una gran cuchilla de plata que brillo ante la luz ambas comenzaron a pelear con ferocidad los espadazos retumbaba con fuerza y la brutalidad de los choques causaba una brisa que movía los árboles aome salto hacia atrás apoyando la punta de la enorme espada en el piso y girando sobre esta cayendo derrapando alejándose de rin la espada de aome se transformó en un gran cañón y comenzó a disparar a rin quien con agilidad se movía esquivando los disparos que su prima le regalaba otro salto y la espada de rin se transformó en dos puños de acero enormes en su espalda parecía moverse lo que era la cola de un escorpión tambien de metal un disparo acertó al hombro de rin el cual comenzó a escurrir un liquido negro/amarillo, pero el gesto de rin no demostró dolor alguno permaneció frio e inexpresivo salto y callo dando un puñetazo a donde estaba aome sango tapó la boca de inuyasha para que este no gritara el nombre de la azabache el puño se levanto dejando caer un espeso liquido negro/rosa caía de los puños un disparo envió lejos a rin aome se levanto muy mal herida con un brazo colgando y se notaba dislocado su boca y nariz sangraban, con el liquido negro/rosa al igual que su prima su gesto era inmutable

Shippo: suéltame bravucón-

Aome abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada mientras comenzaba a sudar shippo era traído alzado del suelo por las ropas por un sujeto de cabello rojo y ojos azules el mismo que había abierto la puerta de la limosina el sirviente de rin

Sango: no se atrevan a moverse-amenazo sango al ver las intenciones de los tres

Sesshomaru: pero shippo..-

Sango: si ustedes salen lo mataran quédense quietos- a regañadientes obedecieron

Aome: suéltalo si sabes lo que te conviene...-

El tono de aome sonaba mortalmente frio mientras un espiral rosa comenzaba a formarse dentro del ojo mezclándose con el marrón las garras crecieron en las manos del sirviente que sonreía burlón

Sirviente: o si no que?-

Una de sus garras rasgo la piel de shippo que soltó un quejido de dolor

Aome: shippo sierra los ojos!-

Obedeciendo a su madre shippo cerro los ojos un campo lo rodeo y lo arrojo a donde estaban todos que quedaron empapados en sangre cuatro cadenas oxidadas habían sujetado las extremidades del sirviente y las habían arrancado al mismo tiempo la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros mientras rin sonreía

Rin: prima otro sirviente que me desmiembras encerio eres un presupuesto-

La sonrisa de rin se borro súbitamente al ver como por el rabillo de su hombro aome la miraba de manera demente y cruel el brillo de sus ojos no advertía nada bueno salto asía atrás apoyando sus puños de acero en el piso y saltando atrás esquivando una fuerte estocada que aome le dirigió la espada había vuelto a ser la misma que al principio pero la punta se había afilada al igual que los costados habían tomado un brillo pulido

Aome: no te atrevas a tocar a shippo-

Arrastro cada palabra con veneno y sin quitar los ojos de rin que endureció su gesto mientras se ponía en guardia la espada de aome se clavo en el piso mientras aome lanzaba una patada que rin esquivo tiro un puñetazo que no dio a su blanco la cola de rin retuvo el golpe de la espada de aome esta se alejo saltando asía atrás con un brusco movimiento acomodo su hombro con un crudo sonido los huesos de inuyasha temblaron con un escalofrío al haber escuchado perfectamente el sonido la espada de aome se volvió a transformar en el cañón pero tres vueltas y tenia dos cañones mas volviéndose una especie de metralleta(película de acción Cx) y sin esperar a nada aome comenzó a disparar rin sin embargo continuo esquivando los veloces disparos pero en un salto aome apareció sobre ella y le propinó un golpe con el arma que la envió hacia donde estaban todos escondidos atravesando arboles y to a su camino

Rin: valla ya no esta jugando!-dijo tronando su cuello miró a todos los que la miraban impresionados

Rin: sango que mierda esta pasando?-pregunto con voz autoritaria

Sango: bien creo que por el momento lo mejor será que calmes a aome no?-dijo con nerviosismo sango

Rin: ya hablare contigo sango-dijo de manera amenazante la mirada de rin y sesshomaru cruzaron rin se sonrojo y sesshomaru sonrió

Aome: rin...-las mejillas de aome estaban rojas mientras el arma comenzaba a desarmarse volviéndose pequeños cuadraditos negros que caían al piso en los brazos de aome comenzaron a aparecer lineas negras que se enrollaban

Rin: kagome! Que demonios ese veneno..-dijo con temor las marcas demostraban que no era un veneno normal

Aome: el veneno de onigumo-

Rin/sango: carajo!-gritaron mientras corrían hacia aome atrapándola antes de que cayera al piso

Rin: si la marca se junta en su frente...-

Sus palabras se frenaron al ver como las marcas avanzaban velozmente y se juntaban en la frente aome se encorvo violentamente mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo y soltaban lagrimas

Inuyasha: que le sucede?-pregunto sumamente preocupado

Sango: el veneno en aome la enviara a sus recuerdos recibirá cada dolor cada momento se su vida..ella volverá a romperse-dijo sango soltando algunas lagrimas

Miroku: que como que cada momento de dolor?-

Rin: es tan simple como las marcas...-dijo rin con seriedad corriendo el flequillo de aome donde una araña juntaba ambas marcas

Rin: aome esta sumergida en sus memorias esta en su mundo de agonía-

Continuara...


	10. mi mundo de agonia

El cuerpo de kagome salió volando mientras con fuerza chocaba contra una pared la sangre mancho toda su ropa, mientras caía al piso los pasos resonaron en el vacío lugar con el sonido metálico acompañado la espada que rozaba el suelo creaba chispas

?: Te das cuenta que los papeles se invirtieron?-

La mujer era idéntica a kagome solo que su cabello era más largo y sus ojos completamente rosas traía puesto una campera que se abrochaba con tres botones delante de su pecho por lo que no se veían adelante era corta dejando a la vista todo el abdomen mientras atrás era larga hasta las rodillas en la parte de abajo traía un short negro y unas botas hasta medio muslo

Kagome: no sé de qué hablas-se defendió kagome mientras intentaba pararse pero otro golpe la obligo a soltar una gran cantidad de sangre

?: Con cada recuerdo eres tú la que sufre la herida cuando debería ser yo-

Kagome: cuál es el problema en eso tu no sufres-pronuncio fastidiada

?: Exactamente yo con cada golpe no sufro no siento dolor pero tu si-ahora fue la extraña mujer quien le golpeo con violencia a kagome dándola contra el piso sujeto el cuello de su ropa y comenzó a golpearla su mano estaba revestida en una armadura plateada al igual que sus pies *(solo los brazos debajo de los codos y las piernas debajo de las rodillas)* bajo la cabeza de kagome y le propino un rodillazo que logro hacer un sonido sordo la nariz de kagome se había roto los golpes no cesaron

?: Ya te eh fracturado algo y recién empiezo- dijo la extraña mujer y arrojo a kagome otra vez contra el muro

?: Tienes algo que proteger?-pregunto mientras caminaba hacia ella

Kag: shippo…-susurro kagome y se levanto

?: Tienes alguien quien te quiera?-volvió a preguntar mientras levantaba la espada

Kag: sango y rin…-en la mano de kagome apareció una espada que comenzó a rodearse con fuego rosa

?: Alguien que te amé?-la mandíbula de kagome se apretó con odio mientras sus manos apretaban el mango de la espada

Kag: no lo necesito-una fuerte estocada obligo a la mujer a retroceder

?: Puedes engañarte a ti misma pero no a mí sé que quieres que alguien te amé lo necesitas..-

Con un ágil salto quedo detrás de kagome y golpeo con su codo su espalda mandándola para adelante escupiendo sangre

?: Sin alguien que te amé jamás podrás desacerté de ellos-la vista de kagome se levantó y se llenó de temor al ver a todos los que alguna vez abusaron de ella

?:sin alguien que te amé jamás saldrás de este lugar-fue sujetada por todos los sujetos mientras era arrastrada sus uñas dejaban surcos mientras sus lágrimas caían sin cesar

_si vuelvo a pasar por esto me romperé por favor no_ pensó desesperada kagome

Con inuyasha…

Pov inu..

Había escupido mucha sangre demasiada a decir verdad y lo último fue lo que más me asusto su rostro se contrajo con miedo mientras sus ojos aun cerrados comenzaban a soltar lagrimas

Tres meses después…

Habíamos peleado con más de una docena de cazadoras cada una más poderosa que la anterior me tocaba cuidar a kagome quien seguía sin despertar me senté en la ventana su respiración era irregular un sentimiento desconocido oprimía mi pecho dolorosamente me acerque a ella y apoye mi frente contra la suya

Inuyasha: es una locura losé y aunque jamás llegues a sentir lo mismo yo…te amo-

Con kagome…

?: yo te amo…-

Kag: inuyasha…-el hombre volvió a sujetar su cabello ya la habían violado una y otra vez sin descanso golpeado y humillado

_yo te amo…_

Esas palabras habían logrado que los ojos de kagome brillaran

Kag: es un idiota-mascullo su mano sujeto la del hombre que la sostenía y la retorció escuchándose un crack en cuestión de segundos todos las que la rodeaban terminaron hechos pedazos por sus látigos de energía

?: Porque es un idiota?-la misteriosa mujer apareció de nuevo con la espada kagome se paro y miro con pesar a la mujer

Kag: los demonios y el resentimiento jamás me dejaran ellos…-

Señalo a los que hace minutos la tenían sujeta

Kag: jamás se irán no me dejaran sola si salgo saldré para lograr que me odio que se olvide de mí no puede amarme estoy rota-

Con una fuerte estocada arrojo a la mujer contra la pared sus ojos brillaban de manera desquiciada

kag: has terminado de romperme mi cordura desapareció- dijo con una sonrisa y golpeando con fuerza a la mujer

Con inuyasha

Baje ya que rin me llamo al bajar vi a una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos negros

rin: inuyasha ella es kanna la cazadora más fuerte después de kagome-

kanna: seré directa si ella no despierta es inútil mantenerla viva dejen que termine con su sufrimientos será solo un golpe limpio-dijo de manera sádica

rin: como portadora del apellido higurashi entenderás que no puedo dejar que ese pase..-

(esto ~ separa de donde está inuyasha a donde esta kagome)

_entiendo…_pensó la mujer extraña mientras esquivaba un golpe

Kag: quédate quieta!-

_él no se enamoró solo de ti si no que se enamoró de tu pasado y quiere formar parte de tu futuro_ pensó mientras aparecía una imagen de inuyasha

?:tu ganas…-

_te deseo suerte inuyasha.._

?: Prepárate-

Kagome: para qué?-pregunto kagome sin bajar la guardia

?: me fusionare contigo te dolerá es una promesa-

Kag: no es…-antes de que kagome pudiera terminar la figura entro en su cuerpo y ella soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor era como si millones de espadas salieran de su piel desde el interior

Kagome: AHHHHHH-el grito alerto a todos antes de que inuyasha pudiera subir los guardias se encontraban bloqueando todas las salidas

Kanna: parece que mis guardias cumplieron su deber mataron a kagome-kanna sonrió de manera arrogante los pasos bajando por la escalera resonaron junto al sonido de gotas al caer al piso

Una mano ensangrentada con largos dedos negros se aferró en al marco de la puerta mientras la cabeza de kagome se asomaba tenía una sonrisa aterradora mientras por la sombra que su flequillo le causaba resaltaba el rosa como una luz

Kagome: kanna creo que mate a tus guardias-dijo sardónica kagome

Kanna: aah maldición mujer esos sujetos me salieron caros-bufo kanna sus ojos también comenzaron a brillar de manera escalofriante

Cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en sus largos dedos negros retrocedió instintivamente, kagome soltó una sensual carcajada mientras acercaba un de los dedos y lo lamia (eran como cuchillas negras)

Kagome: quien necesita una espada cuando puedo destazarte con mis propios dedos-dijo con gracia

Kanna: cómo es que…-

Kagome: nos fusionamos? Tranquila no lo hicimos por completo pero por el momento solo queremos destazarte –en un simple ademan de su mano un gran surco se abrió detrás de kanna y causo un pequeño corte en su mejilla

Rin: podría matarla incluso antes de que nos diéramos cuenta-dijo con cautela mirando la macabra sonrisa de kagome

Kagome: por favor házmelo divertido-la imagen de la casa comenzó a distorsionarse mientras poco a poco las paredes eran sustituidas por altos paredones con enredaderas el piso fue sustituido por un piso lleno de líquido rojo y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de sangre

Inuyasha: wau…-fue lo único que dijo impresionado la mirada de kagome se posó por un momento en el sus rosados ojos brillaron y volvió a enfocarse en kanna quien hizo aparecer una gran espada negra que al tocar el piso lo rompió haciendo saltar la sangre kagome sonrió más ampliamente

Kagome: claro que no estás en mi territorio eres mi juguete- kagome salto y junto a ella sin que hicieran algún movimiento todos quedaron a su altura logrando ver donde se encontraban en un inmenso laberinto

Kagome: veamos cuanto puedes divertirme querida-kagome bajo pero en vez de tocar el piso se perdió entre la negrura de la sangre

Rin: maldita sea!-exclamo rin todos la miraron

Sesshomaru: que sucede?-

Rin: no sé cómo podre moverme-

Sesshomaru: para que quieres moverte?-

Rin: para qué? Escucha dulzura yo quiero ver como la despedaza-

Inuyasha: es muy fácil moverse su atención no se está centrando en nosotros si no en ella-dijo señalando a kanna inuyasha parecía nadar

Kagome: vamos kanna que sucede? Quieres que acabe contigo tan rápido?-la sangre se levantó tomando la forma de un cuerpo y poco a poco tomo la forma de kagome la espada apareció en su mano y lanzo una estocada a kanna la cual retuvo pero su espada se rompió kagome salto y se posó detrás de ella un codazo entre sus hombro la envió hacia adelante cayendo pero antes de que su rostro tocara el piso coloco sus manos y callo parada

Kanna: admito que has mejorado?- dijo kanna mientras se arreglaba la ropa

Kagome: no tienes idea de cuánto mejore-las raíces de las enredaderas sujetaron a kagome metiéndola dentro del muro

Miroku: eso es escalofriante-

Kagome: juguemos!-todos tomaron una pose defensiva cuando kagome apareció sobre ellos con una sonrisa sombría una silla con tapizado negro a apareció debajo de kagome esta se sentó cruzándose de piernas su ropa comenzó a cambiar

(link*

. /img/p_pub/001959_

)

(Sin las flores en el pantalón ni en el obi) las babas de inuyasha comenzaron a caer pero rápidamente recordó la situación y recobro la postura de defensa

Kagome: yo estaré ocupada jugando con kanna- en ese momento fueron cocientes de la enorme mano que golpeaba a kanna mientras esta la retenía con dificultad

Kagome: el primero en llegar al centro del laberinto será capaz de destruirme-los ojos de todos se abrieron la cabeza de kagome se apoyó en su mano su pupila se afilo tanto como la de un gato

Kagome: si ustedes ganan serán capases de devolverme la inocencia y bondad pero si yo gano…-sonrió dejando ver como sus dientes se volvían colmillos filosos

Kagome: sentirán todo mi dolor en carne propia todos los golpes todo y que les parece jugamos?-

El cuerpo de kanna se estrelló contra el muro mientras la mano la golpeaba de lleno la mano se levantó con el cuerpo de kanna que sangraba cayó al piso y se levantó tomando su destrozada espada comenzó a correr

Kagome: que dicen se suman a este enfermizo juego?-

Rin/san/mir/sess/inu: aceptamos-todos sonrieron de manera desquiciada

Kagome: entonces que el juego comience-su espada se convirtió en una guadaña enorme y arrojo una extensión de la guadaña que hirió a inuyasha en la mejilla en un hábil movimientos kagome estaba a su lado lamiendo su mejilla herida

Kagome: deliciosa sangre…-se relamió los labios

Kagome: bien que empiece el juego no pueden hacer parejas cada uno por su cuenta-y con esas últimas palabras se perdió en el laberinto por donde kanna había escapado


End file.
